1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chloroprene rubber composition. More specifically, it relates to a chloroprene rubber composition comprising a particular chloroprene rubber, a particular carbon black at a particular rate, and a plasticizer having a particular structure at a particular rate, a vulcanized rubber prepared by vulcanizing the chloroprene rubber composition as well as a rubber molded product, a vibration-damping rubber member, an engine mount, and a hose prepared using the vulcanized rubber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chloroprene rubbers that are superior for example in mechanical properties, weather resistance, and flame resistance have been used widely as materials for industrial rubber products. The properties required for such industrial rubber products are becoming severer drastically and thus, there is a need for chloroprene rubbers showing improved vibration-damping properties under low-temperature environment, while preserving the properties such as mechanical properties, weather resistance, and flame resistance.
Known as a means of producing a high damping material composition with smaller change over time that contains chloroprene as the base polymer is a method of blending a compound having ester bonds with a base polymer (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The method of Patent Document 1 is a method permitting cost-effective production of a high damping material composition that shows favorable damping properties in a wide range of temperature and smaller change over time by blending a compound having two or more ester bonds in the molecule with a base polymer having polar groups or polar side chains.